


The Gift that Keeps on Giving.

by riane_b13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione's birthday, Oblivious Hermione Granger, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dramione - Freeform, philanthropist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: “What do you mean you’ve never had a magical birthday?” Theo scoffed twirling his fork around his plate. The trio were discussing the benefits of Shakespeare’s contributions to the wizard versus muggle society and had gotten around to Hermione mentioning that she once asked to see a production of Macbeth for her birthday.“I’ve spent most of my birthdays at school. What do children know about planning a birthday party?” Hermione questioned to amused looks from Theo and Draco.“You mean Gryffindors know nothing about planning parties. My Halloween party and Birthday/End of Year bash were the most important events in Slytherin house.” Draco rolled his eyes and stole a bit of Hermione’s slice of chocolate cake.“Well, why don’t we fix Miss Granger’s problem? I haven’t thrown a party since my birthday so it’s about time. We should show her what a magical birthday is all about.” Theo nodded his head only to frown at Hemione’s rapid rebuttal.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/gifts).



> Happy birthday, girl This cavity reducing fluff is for you and anyone who deserves the perfect birthday present.

It was Theo’s fault. Draco thought as he looked at the menagerie of presents strewn across his study, Hermione’s birthday was in less than a month and he was stressing.

Blast it all this is why he didn't allow his circles to blend. Potter can have all of his friend groups meet and be cordial, even though everyone knows any event where Draco was in close contact with Weaslebee was a fight waiting to happen. Granger was an exception but Draco had rationalized that she and he became friends of their own accord. 

Although, the more he thought about it, the more he would call the change from mutual disdain to mutual tolerance in their eighth year an acquaintanceship at best. It would've been very hard to hate the person you shared a common room with for a year, though they never got further than a ”Happy Christmas” and a ”Are you using this table?” Nevertheless, Draco knew things weren’t going to end well once Theo met Hermione. 

_”You two having a fun date together? In my house? When I am supposed to be schooling Granger in how much better wizard novels are?” Draco frowned when he saw Theo engrossed in Hermione’s account of the plot of Pride and Prejudice. Fully lounged across Draco’s chesterfield._

_”Oh Draco, don't get all sour. Miss Granger’s account of this Mr. Darcy seems rather enchanting.” Theo waved him off without looking at Draco, twirling a finger around one of Granger’s curls. If the man wasn't gayer than a rainbow Draco might have felt jealous. Instead, he just felt annoyed that Theo was still in his house._

The two swots got on like owls and letters after that stupid book talk. Theo being nearly as much as a bookworm as the Golden Girl herself. It would be coffee dates, then lunches, and it didn’t take long for her to be invited to one of Theo’s parties and that was when she met the rest of his friends. 

Blaise, Draco could handle, but Pansy was an entirely different beast of a woman. She started making Hermione dress well, in the only way Pansy knew how by buying her clothes and subsequently throwing out her old ones. It was making Draco’s subtle crush turn into a disaster of an obsession. Then her birthday came about and Theo just happened to be there.

_“What do you mean you’ve never had a magical birthday?” Theo scoffed twirling his fork around his plate. The trio were discussing the benefits of Shakespeare’s contributions to the wizard versus muggle society and had gotten around to Hermione mentioning that she once asked to see a production of Macbeth for her birthday._

_“I’ve spent most of my birthdays at school. What do children know about planning a birthday party?” Hermione questioned to amused looks from Theo and Draco._

_“You mean Gryffindors know nothing about planning parties. My Halloween party and Birthday/End of Year bash were the most important events in Slytherin house.” Draco rolled his eyes and stole a bit of Hermione’s slice of chocolate cake._

_“Well, why don’t we fix Miss Granger’s problem? I haven’t thrown a party since my birthday so it’s about time. We should show her what a magical birthday is all about.” Theo nodded his head only to frown at Hemione’s rapid rebuttal._

_Hermione shook her head quickly. “No, no no! You don’t need to do that. I never do anything big for my birthday anyway.”_

_“And you’ve never been friends with people like us before.” Theo mused._

“Theo had to throw her a damn party. It’s filled with scholars and intellectuals, which Granger will love.” So there went his collection of first editions. 

“Pansy is designing her a bloody Couture gown for the event so how the fuck am I to do that?” A fairly significant pile of jewelry was now for naught. 

“Potter even flew in her bloody parents for the weekend.” Draco groaned and tossed the portkey to Australia on his desk. 

“Merlin, what the fuck am I supposed to do? This is supposed to be your confession gift Malfoy. It has to be the best gift she gets.” Draco groaned and looked at the time. He was due to meet Hermione for a work lunch. She was working out the contract for the Pucey’s house-elves and he had been helping her navigate the complicated traditions of the old houses. 

************

Needless to say that Draco was paying considerably less than his full attention. 

“Anyway I was talking to Jameson and he says this is going to be the final comb-through before it’s all finally approved. Honestly thank you Malfoy, you don’t know how much you’ve helped me with this.” Hermione grasped his hand and that jolted Draco into current- nonbirthday present related- reality. 

“It’s nothing Granger, these things are a bitch to deal with even if you are used to it.” Draco shrugged and pulled back his hand.

“You don’t understand, there were so many things I wish I understood about the Wizarding world that just no one taught me or even less so my parents.” Hermione sighed. 

“Sometimes I feel like the muggle-born children are expected to know everything the moment they receive their Hogwarts letter.” She shook her head and Draco got an idea of exactly what would be worthy of a present for her.

*******************

Harry clinked his champagne flute with Draco’s and Draco tried his best to not cringe. “Does your friend Theo know the definition of ‘small gathering of her closest friends?’”

“You’ve clearly not been to a Theo Nott party before.” Draco chuckled and sipped his drink. “The guest list is under a hundred, this is a small gathering of her closest friends.” 

Theo’s greenhouse was filled with various people from school, the ministry, and intellectual society. Granger was practically gushing over a conversation with potions master Fawn Fenrir. The woman didn’t seem overwhelmed at Hermione’s passionate enthusiasm and Draco wanted nothing more than to surround her with people like that for the rest of his life. People that deserved her. People that knew what a woman like Hermione Granger was worth.

The potions master left Granger alone and Draco took the opportunity alone to make his moment.

“I believe congratulations are in order?” Draco grinned as he handed her a spare champagne flute from a passing tray.

“I know I only asked four questions!” Hermione gushed, a wide grin on her face. “I really restrained myself considering.”

Draco shook his head and smiled at her warmly. “Granger I meant congratulations on turning 25. But yes, you showing self-restraint in an academic environment is cause for applause.”

“Oh!” Hermione giggled, taking the flute from him and taking a small sip. “I suppose that is why we’re here. Have you seen my gift table? It’s practically massive. I don’t know where I’m going to put it all.” 

“Well,” Draco started, pulling a white envelope from his breast pocket. “I hope you can handle one more thing.”

“Oh god, what have you bought me?” She chuckled setting the flute aside as a tray passed so she could open the letter. “You know I don’t need anything fancy I—“ She started before gasping, her hand coming to cover her mouth.

“Read it to me, Hermione,” Draco asked calmly.

“ _Mr. Malfoy. The preparations are in order for the Hermione Granger Society for Magical integration  . Cottage de L’érudit is already in prime condition for classes to begin and Headmistress McGonagall has agreed to give our information to the next upcoming class of muggle-born students. Please inform me of your final approval of which teachers will be needed for the fall class. _

_-This work matters,_

_Kaitlyn.”_

Hermione paused after reading the letter from the person Draco hired to be president of the society, taking a deep breath before asking.

“Did you make a charity in my name?” Hermione was near tears at this point and the sight was lessening Draco’s confidence in this being the perfect gift.

“A great wizard isn’t born Granger, they are made. You talked about how much you needed a guiding hand and I’ve had dozens of etiquette coaches, dance instructors, lessons in how to dress and act and speak to be a proper wizard. I figured the muggles needed a crash coarse. I asked a few muggle-born colleagues what they didn’t know and would’ve liked to know before starting and crafted a ‘Welcome to magic camp.’ They learn the basics of quidditch, what to expect at Hogwarts, and have the opportunity to find friends _before_ entering Hogwarts.”

The waterworks had started and Draco nearly froze, Hoping that if he just kept talking they would stop before people noticed Draco Malfoy was making Hermione Granger cry. 

“Not to mention the conversations and contacts the parents can have. My mother was nervous about me going away but your parents can never see the school. Professor McGonagall agreed to speak to all parents who wished to attend the first day of our camp. It’s currently set for Potter’s birthday because the git gets benefactors. I’ve ordered models to be made of the common rooms and sample classrooms. Plus, we have a scheduled trip to Diagon Alley. Can’t have terrified muggles walking around London anymore. Plus they may buy subpar materials without ever knowing it and that’s a crime my mother won’t allow.” 

“Your mother?” Hermione questioned and Draco raised an eyebrow that Narcissa Malfoy’s involvement was her first question.

“The cottage we converted is part of her Black family inheritance. She agreed to attend as a parent and former student. To answer questions and ease worries. Plus my mother is the person who came up with the idea of a Diagon trip. She does love to shop.” Draco shrugged and dared to look Hermione in the eyes. 

Her tears made her eyes glassy and clear. Showing the gold specs hidden in the brown irises. “How much did this cost Draco?” Hermione shuddered out.

“Oh, that part is my favorite. It’s practically paying for itself in my yearly tax write-offs. My parents are thrilled about the positive asset. Plus with your name attached I’ve got benefactors begging to say they were part of the initial funding.” Draco finished and when there were more than three seconds of silence he blurted out.

“So, do you like it?” 

“I-I…” Hermione paused before crumpling the paper in her hand, only to pull him in her arms. 

“I love it.” She whispered and Draco cradled her in his arms lifting the petite woman so he wouldn’t have to crouch.

“Me too Granger.” He whispered hoping she knew what he meant. “Happy Birthday.” He pulled her back slightly and tenderly kissed her forehead. 

“Happy Birthday Golden Girl.” 


End file.
